The Citadel
The Citadel The Citadel is a complex of buildings in Oldtown that serves as headquarters to the Order of Maesters. The name is also employed to refer to Order of Maesters as an institution, or its leadership. History In the Age of Heroes the Ravenry was supposedly a stronghold of a pirate lord who picked off ships as they came downriver. The origin of the Citadel is disputed, but most accounts credit its foundation to Prince Peremore the Twisted, the second son of King Uthor of the High Tower. The curious Peremere invited numerous scholars, including wise men, teachers, priests, healers, singers, wizards, alchemists, and sorcerers, to Oldtown. After Peremore's death, his brother, King Urrigon, granted land alongside the Honeywine to "Peremore's pets", who developed the tract into the maesters' Citadel About The Citadel is where the maesters convene, study, and train new members, and it is also the residence of the archmaesters. House Hightower played an integral role in the foundation of the Citadel and continue to be strong patrons of learning. The Citadel is funded by taxes from Oldtown and payments from lords for the service of maesters. Layout The Citadel lies on the Honeywine, where its towers and domes are connected with arching stone bridges. Houses and stalls sit on the bridges. The gates are flanked by a pair of tall green sphinxes with the bodies of lions, the wings of eagles and the tails of serpents. One has the face of a man, the other a woman. Library Perhaps the most revered feature of the Citadel is its massive library. It is the largest library in the world, and contains floors upon floors of scrolls, books, and many many more forms of text. Scribe's Hearth Just inside the gates of the Citadel lies the Scribe's Hearth. Here, the citizens of Oldtown come to hire scribes, usually acolytes, to write and read letters for them. The scribes wait in open stalls for their custom. Other stalls situated at the Scribe's Hearth include those where books are bought and sold. Others offer maps. Weeping Dock From this dock one can get a boat for a short voyage to the Bloody Isle. Senechal's Court Outside the Seneschal's Court lies where acolytes and novices are punished for minor crimes, such as petty thievery. Inside the doors is a hall with a stone floor and high, arched windows. At the far end of the hall there is a raised dais where a gatekeeper greets all those who wish to make an appointment to see the Seneschal. Isle of Ravens The Isle of Ravens is linked to the eastern bank of the Honeywine by a weathered wooden drawbridge. On the island is located the Ravenry, the oldest building of the Citadel. The walls of the Ravenry are covered in moss and vines and within its yard sits a weirwood tree on which the ravens like to perch. The white raven rookery is located in the west tower. Category:Oldtown Category:Maester Category:Kingdom of the Reach Category:Building